Various cathode compositions have been introduced for use in secondary sodium-ion batteries. Such compositions are described, for example, in S. Komaba, et. al., ECS Trans., 16(42), 43-55 (2009); and S. Komaba, et. al., Electrochemistry Communications, 12, 355-358 (2010).